Happy New Year
by Mina Lilith
Summary: L was never allowed physical contact. He never understood the intimacies of a hug, a touch… a kiss. But now bound and drunk, Raito may be supplying him with more than he can handle. And all because of Matsuda’s gift.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't, nor will I ever, ever own death note. So please don't sue. I should also warn you that I'm an art student, so if you were to sue, how much do you really think you would get?

This is my first yaoi fic, so please, don't be afraid to tell me what you think!

…………………………….

"Happy New Year!" Matsuda beamed as he burst unceremoniously through the security doors and into the main investigation room. Raito turned around in his chair mildly surprised by the interruption while L calmly ignored him, keeping his eye's glued to the computer screen in front of him.

"Where is everyone?" Matsuda questioned, looking around the mostly empty room.

"Home." L answered simply, not bothering to look up.

"We weren't expecting you here tonight Matsuda. You can go home if you'd like, we don't need you." Raito added.

"Oh, I'm on my way to party." Matsuda answered absently. "I just stopped by to drop this off with you." He said, holding up a big plastic bag that clinked in loud protest at the sudden move. "I though you two need a chance to celebrate too." The young police officer grinned sheepishly. Without another word, Matsuda placed the bag on a nearby table and skipped out of the building, happily daydreaming about the girls he would meet at the upcoming party. _"Just imagine all the women who will flock to me when I tell them I'm an important police officer working on a top secret case!"_ He though happily as he stepped out, onto the curb.

"What is it?" L asked, tilting his head towards the mildly out of place looking bag curiously.

"I think I could hazard a guess." Raito smiled, getting up to check his suspicions. Nodding, he pulled a bottle of clear, strong looking vodka from the bag, and away from it's friends. "Four bottles of the stuff…" he exclaimed, "who exactly dose he think we are?" Raito said shaking his head. "So what do you say Ryuzaki? Up for a little break?"

L's only response was a blank stare in Raito's general direction. "Why?"

Raito shook his head, and suppressed a growl of frustration. "Because it's New Years and we've been working non-stop for the past month." He answered.

"But alcohol lowers reasoning and logical thinking skills." L said, sounding mystified as to why anyone would ever want such a strange thing.

"Come on Ryuzaki, don't tell me that you've never drank before…"

"I have not Yagami-kun. I've never seen a use for such things."

"You know," Raito smiled, looking over the bottle of clear liquid he held in his hand, "this sort of drink can be mixed with something sweet. In fact, when one dose that, it can taste quite good…"

"…something sweet?" L questioned, his eyes widening slightly at the though of trying a new treat.

Raito suppressed the laugh that was threatening to come out. Game set, match. "Come on and I'll show you." Raito smiled, grabbing the bag with one hand and dragging L up the stairs and towards their living quarters by the chain that connected them with the other.

--

"Here, drink this." Raito smiled, handing L a glass filled with thick, creamy pink liquid.

"What is it?" L questioned, looking at it curiously.

"Call it a vodka smoothie." Light smiled, "Now drink it. It's kind of a girl's drink, but it should fit your tastes well enough…" He smiled.

L took a tentative gulp of the thick concoction. "Mmmm…" he almost moaned, his lips turned up into a smile, and his eye's half-lidded in delight. "Good…"

Raito smiled and fought the urge to draw the other man into a passionate kiss. He'd been fighting these thoughts for a while now… _"Be patient."_ He told himself, _"You only need to wait a little longer now…"_

"-you Raito-kun?" L asked, looking wide-eyed at Raito.

"I'm sorry?" he asked the detective, cursing himself for his lack of attention.

"I said what about you Raito-kun? Aren't you drinking any?" L repeated, giving Raito a questioning look.

"Oh, of course Ryuzaki." He answered, pouring himself a shot of vodka and throwing it back in a single gulp.

Smiling L quickly gulped down the rest of wonderful drink in his hand. "More Ryuzaki?" Raito asked smiling.

"This contains alcohol?" L asked, tilting his head.

"A little bit." He answered, refraining from mentioning a little bit meant about three straight shots per cup.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea…"

"I'm sure you'll be able to have quite a bit more before you start to feel any effects." Raito lied with a smile.

"Well… alright then Yagami-kun." L agreed hesitantly, the smoothie really was good after all…

--

L felt… fuzzy, but for some reason that wasn't bothering him nearly as much as it should have… "...more smoothies?" L slurred in Raito's general direction. He couldn't really remember how many he had had but they were just so good.

"I think you've had enough." Raito smiled.

Some were in the haze, L realized that Raito had stopped drinking, but the problem was he couldn't think of the fact in any sort of logical way. He knew it was true, but he didn't know what it meant to him.

"Ryuzaki, lets go sit on the couch." Raito suggested, L marveled at the idea. Intelligent indeed seeing as he was now sitting rather haphazardly on the kitchen floor, looking up a Raito who stood protectively over him. He sat rather uncomfortably, with his legs spread out and straight, at a ninety degree angle from his torso. He had tried to sit in his usual position early, but had found that, for some reason, he didn't seem to have the balance for it.

"Yes…" He smiled up to Raito. Unfortunately for him, the idea was far easier to achieve than the actual action. As he climbed to his feet, the ground suddenly shifted to the left. Somehow though, he did manage to stay atop the bucking earth beneath him, and make it into the living room. Regrettably though, his efforts fell just a few short feet from the couch.

Raito chuckled loudly, causing L to look up at him, his face set in an adorable pout… _"as if he were a disappointed child,"_ Raito though to himself, a chill running down his spin. Almost without realizing it, he suddenly pushed himself on top of L's fallen body. Startling the young man's hips, Raito used one hand to restrain Ryuzaki's arms above his head, while the other gently stroked the soft skin on the detective's neck.

"R-Raito-kun!" Ryuzaki hissed as an unfamiliar heat suddenly began coursing thorough his body. He had never been accustomed to physical contact. He had grown up without parents and family, grown up among children raised like him. He had never known the intimacies of a hug, a touch, a… kiss. His already muttled mind was melting from this unsettling heat, his nerves were exploding under this foreign feeling. He wanted more, even if as he feared it, he wanted to see were this burning heat would take him.

Raito smiled deeply as L flushed under his touch. The detective under him arched himself towards Raito every time he moved away, and pushed himself away, every time Raito came close… he was unsure, hesitant to give in. _"Not that it mattered of course,"_ Raito smiled, _"I'm determined enough for the two of us…"_

Raito suddenly kissed the boy under him with crushing force, bruising their lips, he forced his way into L beautiful mouth, making his powerful tongue force its way past the detective's lips to penetrate him, again and again. Without warning Raito pulled out of L's mouth, only to mercilessly thrust himself inside once again, fighting with the detective until he forced the other man's mouth to willingly accept him. At the same, Raito let his free hand move away from the man's neck, to explore the rest of his body.

L hissed as he became lost in Raito… he felt his lips, his hands, his hips, like he had never felt anything before, as if he were feeling for the first time in his life. He couldn't think. His body bucked and arched towards Raito, begging for something he didn't fully understand, but something he desperately wanted.

Raito suddenly sat up, and pulled his wonderfully exploratory hand away, "Do you want more?" He smiled cruelly between desperate gasps.

"R-Raito-kun…" L almost whined.

"Do. You. Want. More?" Raito asked again, drawing each word out to make himself clear. "I can stop now. If you want that is."

"…Raito-kun," L begged, unable to form the words he desperately wanted to speak, "… PLEASE!" He finally gasped in desperation.

"Take off the cuffs." Raito demanded in answer, not bothering to release L's hands from above his head.

L knew he shouldn't, knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't think over this… this need. "Right pocket." He hissed.

Smiling, Raito plunged his free hand into the detective's pocket. He felt the key right away, but he let his hand linger for a moment, experimentally running his knuckles against Ryuzaki's hardening cock. The response from L was instantaneous, as the boy writhed and twisted beneath him, trying desperately to get Raito's hand closer to such a sweet spot. _"Don't get distracted."_ He reminded himself, _"You'll have plenty of time."_ With a sigh, he pulled his hand out of the man's warm pocket, key in hand. But L's disappointed groan brought the smile back to his lips in seconds, _"Good to know your needed."_ He though happily as he undid his side of the handcuffs.

Looking around, Raito quickly decided on the couch, only a few feet away. Lacing his arm underneath L's he quickly the slid the flustered youth across the floor until his head rested close to the couch's feet. Then, with a devious glint in his eye's he wrapped the long chain around the useful piece of furniture's leg, before closing the open cuff around Ryuzaki's exposed wrist. He paused for only a second to marvel at the soft, stark white flesh.

"_There, done!"_ He contently stepped back to survey his work. The great L lay strung across the floor, his head delicately curved into his arms, that hung limply restrained above his head. His face was flushed, and his white cheeks were dyed a soft pink that made Raito harden painfully. This man, his only equal, was finally his.

L gasped as Raito came back at him, and ravished him aggressively. Ravished. Such a strange word, but the only one that fit, ravished.

Raito kissed L harshly as he used both hands to strip him of his pants, and the boxer's the lay beneath. Raito backed up a second time, but only to remove his own pants, before pouncing back on to the begging detective. He sat up so that he could look into the other man's eye's a began to kneed and grind his crotch into L.

"Please…please…" L begged in return, not knowing what it was he really wanted, but sure that Raito must.

"Alright, L." Raito answered, as he pulled L's shirt up and over his head, letting it hang off the chains that bound the detective. He quickly leaned down to lay hot, burning kisses down L chest, between his sensitive nipples, down to his navel, which he masterfully traced with his searing tongue, and down lower. His lips caressed L's shaking hips, his tongue gently tracing the delicate bone that protruded, clearly visible, and moving under the clean white flesh.

Suddenly Raito wrapped his strong, demanding hand around the base of Ryuzaki's cock, and squeezed happily. L shuddered and thrust into his hand without thinking… without thinking, hell, he had down right forgotten how.

"Watch me Ryuzaki." Raito hissed, as he suddenly sucked the head of L's begging dick into his mouth.

Their eye's met, and suddenly, L was on fire. He arched up, and further into Raito's mouth. All of him screamed for more, all of him begged for it, all of him hurt with the need for it. L was beyond reason, beyond caring. The only thing that could possibly matter was getting more. He wanted this searing heat to rip him apart!

Raito quickly took the rest of L into his mouth, sucking him into his mouth while at the same time pulling away from him. Watching L's face contort in pleasure was almost enough to make him come. This was more than he could have ever hoped for. The man ran so hot!

Raito suddenly let out a quick, experimental hum as he moved up and down on L. L screamed, turning his flushed and sweat drenched face towards the ceiling as he thrust forward helplessly. Happy with the results Raito continued his thick and muffled song, experimenting with tone and volume, changing the vibrations, and smiling at L's desperate screams and wild thrusts. The boy was just so helpless underneath him!

When L finally came, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. The orgasm was so intense it took his breath away. The pleasure ripped through his body so intensely it brought tears to his eyes.

Panting, L collapsed into a heap, on the floor. "…Raito-kun…" he whispered, the pleasure slowly fading from his eyes.

When Raito leaned forward to look at L, the detective noticed that boy above him had a thin stream of semen sliding down his chin. With the last bit of his strength, L pushed himself to lick it off his chin before falling back, and into the plush carpet underneath him.

"Good boy." Raito whispered as L's eye's closed, and he succumbed to unconsciousness. "But you can't fall asleep quite yet. Because now it's my turn." He hissed "And I desperately want to see how beautiful you skin can be when it's been stained red.

……………………………

Well, that's it. If you'd like me to write anything more, just tell me in your review. Otherwise this will just be the cute little one shot that it is right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Raito looked down at L slightly amazed. It seems, that he had already worn the other man out. He was sleeping, resting fully exposed across the carpet, his hands still bound above his head. But his face, it was that face of his that made Raito fall in love with him over and over again, his face that made him want the boy with every inch of his soul. Because L's sleeping face was so contently innocent, so beautifully uncorrupt.

And the need to steal away this boy's innocence was all he could bear to think about. He had to change that look, had to make him just a little less irresistible, by any means possible. And so he would dominate him, he would force this man to submit, and he would break him so that he could bear looking at him again.

Smiling cruelly, and without bothering to wake him up, Raito suddenly pushed one slender finger inside of the detective. L groaned but his eye's stayed closed, not yet awake.

"Wake up for me." Raito growled, adding another finger deep within L's body. "Submit to me." Without warning, Raito threw himself forward, and bit into L's neck, hard, at the same time forcing in yet another finger.

L's eyes flew open in painful alarm, and his body bucked forward, reflectively trying to escape the pain, but only succeeding in pushing Raito's wicked teeth deeper into his throat. The bitter taste of rust exploded into Raito's mouth, and he lapped it up happily. Backing up, but leaving his fingers where they were, and stationary within, he took a moment to lazily examine his pray. The boy lay beneath him naked, a stream of bright crimson trickling down his long, thin neck and staining the pale flesh beneath. His eyes were wide, unbelieving, unsure, and best of all, frightened. "Delicious…" Raito hissed happily.

"R-Raito-kun?" L questioned, his voice hesitant and confused.

"It's my turn now L." Raito almost snarled, "And this time, it's going to hurt." To punctuate the point, he suddenly jerked his three fingers apart inside of the detective as far as he could stretch them.

L bucked violently under his touch, and letting out the breath he hadn't know he'd been holding out in a low hiss. Now this was a feeling he understood. Pain, he was downright intimate with pain.

Without waiting for Ryuzaki to adjust, Raito started scissoring his fingers back and forth, skillfully stretching the tight entrance. He could already tell he wouldn't last long once he was finally inside; the boy was just so fucking tight!

Slowly, L began to notice something strange. The pain was still there, sharp and demanding, but it wasn't alone. There was another feeling joining it, building up and slowly overtaking the hurt. But before he could truly understand what it was, Raito was back on top of him, sinking his teeth into his neck for a second time.

"I'm going to taste every bit of you Ryuzaki." Raito hissed as he bit the boy's delicate neck for a second time. "Your blood, you sweat, your spit, your come, all of you…" He chuckled lightly as the man below him moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Raito-kun…" L cried in response, his eyes wide and full of worry.

Raito looked down at that face, at that beautiful, begging face, and felt the hunger rise within him instantly. He wanted him, and he wanted him now. Moving quickly Raito suddenly pulled his fingers out of the moaning L and stood up, only to go back down on his knees, this time kneeling in front of the detective's face.

L eyed Raito's large, throbbing cock suspiciously, unsure.

"Take it." Raito commanded forcefully. When L didn't move, Raito impatiently leaned forward, at the same time pulling Ryuzaki's head by his messy hair, and forcing his dick into the detective's slightly ajar mouth. This had stopped being L's choice. He would finish this.

L gagged reflexively as Raito suddenly pushed his entire length into his unwilling mouth. His stomach jumped and flipped in protest, while at the same time his mouth began to quickly produce torrents of saliva, veritably soaking the foreign object.

Raito moaned as L struggled against him, and bit back a staggered scream when he felt the detective gag and squirm within his hold and around his cock. Ryuzaki was helpless, trapped, and forced to bend to Raito's will. The boy could barely stand it!

Raito lingered, unmoving for another second, before releasing L's head and allowing him to fall sputtering backwards and onto the carpet below.

And then, smiling gleefully, Raito moved back, to position himself before L's thin hips. In one smooth motion Raito grabbed the other man's ankles and threw them over his shoulders, and the same time raising the detective's ass and positioning himself at the boy's tight entrance.

And then he pressed experimentally, waiting for some signal before entering him. And L did not disappoint. L's eye's suddenly widened to an impossible amount as he realized what would come next. His whole body twitched in frightful anticipation, knowing what was next, and having no way to stop it.

"This is going to hurt." Raito repeated, before plunging into the detective full force.

Raito moaned in pure delight, while L bucked forward in pain. Tears feathered the corners of his eyes, and he let out a surprised, "O-ow!" That sent chills down Raito's spine.

Raito pulled half way out of the boy below him before slamming back inside, hard. "God… God…" he repeated uncontrollably in a choked groan. "Oh god…" he slammed into the detective again, "God!" and again, and again, too many times for either of them to count.

Raito's eye's never left Ryuzaki's face as he drove himself into the man over and over again. He revealed in the pain he found there. He smiled at the look of fear and confusion, but he didn't come until he saw the boy's eyes hazing over with something else, and until he felt the other's hips straining to join his, and matching his pace. And then, and only then, Raito's body shuddered forward, and he screamed L's name, or rather, the only name he would probably ever know wildly to the heavens. At the same time, he felt a warm splash of semen on his abdomen as his lover came silently with him.

When his orgasm finally released him, Raito collapsed onto L's chest, letting the man's ass hit the floor below with a muffled thunk. He didn't bother pulling out, not yet anyway. He wanted to stay inside that gentle heat, wanted to feel Ryuzaki's tight embrace for just a little longer.

"You really are my first friend Raito-kun." L gasped lovingly after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

Raito glanced tiredly up to L, "Damn," he though sadly, "His face hasn't changed…"

"And you're the first person I've ever fallen in love with, Ryuzaki-kun." Raito mumbled sleepily as his vision faded, and his eye's slowly slid closed…

…………………………………..

…And the next morning that's how Misa-Misa and the rest of the investigation team found them!

Seriously though, I suppose that's the end. Please tell me what you though, and sorry for the grammatical (if there are any which I'm sure there are) mistakes. I do try, but what I'm afraid that at 4 in the morning, that's asking a lot…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, and I'm not making any money from this story, so please don't sue me! I mean even if you did, you'd only get my debts.

The story was supposed to end on the last chapter, but what can I say? I was bored and slightly inspired. Sorry to anyone who wanted to leave it as it was by the way…

……………………………..

L slowly faded back into consciousness, but didn't bother to open his eyes. The sun was already bright against his closed lids, but he was too comfortable to care. After trying and failing to fade back to sleep, he finally slid his eyes open.

Big mistake. The room was unbearably bright and his head pounded unmercifully. "wha…" He started, but the tiny sound was enough to make him feel as if he were going to vomit. It was then that he made his second revelation of the day as his blanket suddenly shifted above him._ "I naked,"_ he thought to himself, a little shocked, _"and this blanket is very heavy…"_

It was then that he made his second mistake, by looking down. An equally naked, and sleeping Raito lay spread across L's chest. "I… huh?" L whispered intelligently, trying in vain to connect last night's dots. He tried to move away from the other boy but he something was holding him back, he was…. _"I'M HANDCUFFED TO A COUCH?!"_ "What the fuck?" He finally managed to get out.

"I can't believe he's making us work the day after New Years! I couldn't even have any fun knowing I'd have to come to work the next day."

"Matsuda…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The voices were faint, but they were defiantly there. L quickly glanced up at the red digital clock sitting on the coffee table next to him, 8:19 am. He had just enough time to be annoyed that the team was late before the situation hit him square in the face. "Shit! Raito-kun…" L whispered for the sake of the migraine forming behind his eyes. The boy didn't so much as move.

"Well where do you suppose they are?"

"Perhaps they're still in their room…" the chief's voice broke in.

"_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"_ His brain protested. "Raito-kun, Raito-kun?!" L hissed, shifting as much as he could in an attempt to shake the boy awake…. Nothing. "Oh for god's sake, you wake up when I hit the keys on my laptop to hard! Raito!" He growled with frustration, but not daring to raise his voice any higher. Raito mumbled something incoherent but stayed stubbornly asleep.

"Why would L still be in his room?" Matsuda asked, "I mean it's eight and he's _L_."

"_8:19!"_ L thought stubbornly,_ "Your late!"_ "Raito-kun," L whispered impatiently, "if you do not wake up I'll be forced to yell your name, at which point I may very well vomit on you. Now get up!" L shook himself hard, and was rewarded with a rush of nausea and Raito tumbling clumsily off of him and onto the floor.

"Nuhh…. Five more minutes!" Raito whined, burying his face in the crook of his arm.

"No," L growled unhappily, "No more minutes!" He mentally kicked himself for the childish turn of phrase, but wisely decided to deal with it later.

"Well where else would they be?" Aizawa growled downstairs. "Besides, there wouldn't be any harm in at least checking."

"_God I hate you Aizawa…"_ L thought venomously while he busily kicked Raito awake. His migraine was suddenly growing…

"I'll check." Chief Yagami sighed, "You two stay here and start working."

"_Oh fuck you!"_ L thought intelligently. "Raito-kun, Raito! Your father is coming, Raito-kun!" He whispered, Kicking the boy a little harder.

"Mmm… what?" Raito questioned hazily, "Ow… Ow, I'm awake I'm awake! Now what do you… Oh." The boy was suddenly awake and looking far too pleased with himself.

"Yagami-san is coming." L said simply, trying to maintain his composure.

"Shit!" Raito hissed, looking around the room desperately for the key. He quickly found it under L's pants and unlocked one of the poor detective's hands, snapping the now free cuff into place around his own wrist.

Both men then made a mad dash for their pants, not bothering with underwear or shirts, and no sooner had Raito kicked the unused pile of clothes discreetly into the kitchen than the door opened, revealing Yagami-san. "Why are you- L are you alright? You don't seem well." He asked, concern suddenly lacing his voice.

"I have to go vomit. I'll be right back." L sighed, his voice full of exhaustion.

"L's nursing his first hangover." Ratio explained as L pulled him off towards the bathroom.

"Kids." The police chief sighed, shaking his head.

"Your… ugh… Your late for… uhhhh… work… by the way…mmh…" L groaned, his voice slightly muffled.

…………………………………………

Well that's it for chapter three. What did you think? Should it have stayed at two chapters or do you like this one? I know it's rather short, but it wasn't even supposed to be here so be happy with it, unless of course it sucks and disgraces the rest of the story, in which case, you may flame me to you heart's desire.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long with the fourth chapter, but well, I kept getting distracted (truly a horrible excuse, but an honest one). When I started this chapter it was supposed to go in a completely different direction, but well, Matsuda kinda busted in an ruined that idea, so what can I say? Hope you like it.

…………………………………………

Raito came down stairs twenty minutes after his father trudged back down looking mildly surprised, and overwhelmingly disappointed. The young man almost bounded down the stairs, dragging L behind him. L looked the exact opposite of Raito, tired and rather annoyed, his wide black eyes hidden behind a comically large pair of dark black sunglasses.

"Oh!" Matsuda laughed happily, "So that's why you were late! Too bad I missed it…"

"Matsuda-san?" L said in a low voice, trying desperately to keep the volume of the room to a bear minimum.

"Yes L?" Matsuda chucked loudly, ignoring L's flinch at the loud noise.

"Please shut up." Came his cold response.

………………………………………

Five grueling hours later L finally gave up and begrudgingly sent the team home. He couldn't concentrate over the pounding in his head, and Raito seemed less than interested in the case in fact the boy seemed to be spending most of his time staring at the detective himself. And without the two of them, the rest of the team collapsed into utter uselessness. _"Honestly,"_ L though to himself, _"how the police thought that they would be able to capture Kira on their own is beyond me."_

As soon as the last of the task force was out of the room, L shyly glanced up to face Raito. He hadn't been able to face the boy since he'd woken up this morning, but he would have to face the issue eventually.

"Raito-kun?" L asked.

"Yes Ruyzaki?" Raito asked, not even bothering to try and hid the fact that he had been staring.

"Do you…" L started, a slight blush crossing over his cheeks, "Could you please tell me… what happened last night?" He finally asked, trying hard to hid behind his protective, emotionless mask.

"What do you mean, Happened? Don't tell me you don't remember."

"No I do not."

"Really?!" Raito exclaimed. "Just my luck that you black out the whole night…"

"Black out?"

"An occasional side effect of alcohol in which you louse your memory." He quickly elaborated.

"Ahh… So, what happened then?"

"Well…" Raito drawled, trying to hid the slight blush running across his cheeks. "We engaged in certain activities…" He tried, hoping L would get the hint. Alas, no such luck.

"What type of activities Raito-kun?" L asked, turning his innocent eyes towards Raito full force.

Raito winced internally, _"When he makes that face it…"_ Raito though to himself, not wanting to finish the sentence. "Well, what activities would you expect us to have engaged in considering the state we woke up in?" Raito finally answered, sounding a little more that annoyed.

"I'm sure I wouldn't know Raito-kun." L answered mischievously, trying to keep his eye's innocently locked on the other boys, and even going so far as to remove the glasses as not to ruin the effect.

"I-I have rather deep feelings for you Ryuza- L." Raito sighed, looking away from the detective. Though the boy did so to keep himself from doing something he might later regret for a second time with L, the other boy quickly mistook it for awkward shame.

"Guilty for taking advantage of my inebriated state Raito-kun?" L asked inquisitively.

"I didn't take advantage of you Ryuzaki."

"What makes you think that I would have allowed such a thing if I was in my right mind?"

Suddenly Raito decided that he couldn't take that innocent face anymore, and in one fluid movement, he crossed the distance between them and pressed his lips against the other man's.

L immediately commanded his arms to push the other man away, but to his horror, they only drew the boy in closer. Raito smiled into the kiss, and pulled away just long enough to whisper into L's ear, "Your letting me do this aren't you."

His hot breath tickled L's ear, making his hips buck forward uncontrollably. "Ahh, Raito." He hissed before the other boy silenced him with another kiss, this one deeper than the first. Raito flicked his tongue forward to brush against L's thin lips, but quickly brought it back before L could capture it in his mouth. Annoyed L tried to deepen the kiss himself, but Raito wouldn't let him, and quickly pulled away from the kiss altogether. The boy stood up and looked down at the detective with a smug smile gracing his lips. "You bastard…" L hissed, not allowing his voice raise above a whisper. Raito had won their little game.

Raito flopped onto the floor, and quickly pulled L down off his chair and settled the other man into his lap, "I love you." He smiled.

"You don't have to lie to me Raito-kun. I never asked for that."

Raito smiled wickedly before quickly leaning forward to capture L's lips with his own for a third time. After a few seconds he pulled back, "I love you." He hissed into L's ear before nibbling on the lobe, "I love you." He whispered, tracing L's slender neck with rough kisses.

"Holy shit!" A foreign voice suddenly broke in. Both boys looked up to see a shocked Matsuda standing at the door, his face almost comically slack jawed.

"Matsuda, were you able to find-" Aizawa stopped mid sentence, his face changing into a mirror image of Matsuda's.

"What?!" Raito and L hissed simultaneously.

"I, uh… forgot my keys…" Matsuda muttered, not taking his eyes away from the two boys on the floor. "So, uh… what's all this then?"

"Matsuda-san?" L asked.

"Yes L?"

"Shut up." Raito hissed.

…………………………………..

Well, that's it for chapter… wait what chapter is this? Chapter four? Yeah I guess it its… Well that's it for chapter four then… Hey, give me a break, it's one in the morning. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. So until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

"What's taking you two so long?" Yagami-san suddenly called out from just beyond the door.

Lightning fast Raito leaned back and punched the unsuspecting detective in his lap, sending him flying to the floor, along with the bottom of Matsuda's jaw.

Without thinking L retaliated, sideswiping the younger man with a hard kick to the stomach. By the time the police chief walked into the room, the boy's were on the verge of a full out fist fight that promised serious injury. "What's gotten into you two?!" The man's voice boomed, effectively stopping the fight. "I thought you two were finally starting to get along!"

"I think they were sir…" Aizawa sighed.

"_God I hate you Aizawa…"_ Raito though venomously.

"What do you-" Raito's father started, but was quickly cut off by a confused sounding Matsuda.

"I don't understand, weren't you two just-"

"-Arguing?" L offered in a threatening tone, "Yes, I'm afraid it's an example of how simple words can quickly escalate into physical violence."

Unfortunately, Matsuda didn't seem to get the hint. "No I mean when you two were- ow!" He hissed as Aizawa discreetly kicked the younger officer.

"Weren't you looking for your keys?" Aizawa asked in a reprimanding tone.

"Oh yeah…" Matsuda said in an unsure tone before moving towards his workstation.

"What's going on here Aizawa?" Yagami asked suspiciously.

"Oh, uh…" Aizawa quickly looked over to the young detectives still sprawled out on the floor, both looking at him rather desperately. "Nothing sir. The fight just threw us off. After they had been getting along so well it was… unexpected."

"I see. Well I'm very disappointed in the both of you. And at your ages, you should both know better!"

"Yes father, your right of course." Raito sighed, lowering his head so his bangs covered his face in a fake display of shame.

Yagami eyed his son for a moment longer before turning his scolding eyes towards L, effectively starting a very awkward few seconds of absolute silence.

"Raito-kun initiated the fight." L finally offered.

"I don't care who started it. You both participated and therefore you're both to blame." Yagami reprimanded.

L sighed heavily, "I am not a child Yagami-san."

Raito narrowly bit back the laugh forming in the back of his throat, his father was treating L like an unruly five year old, and L… L was acting like an unruly five year old! A five year old with a rather extensive vocabulary, but a five year old none the less. It was all almost too much to bear.

"An adult admits to his mistakes Ryuzaki."

"Then… then I am sorry." L mumbled, "Even though it was not my fault…"

Yagami quickly smiled, and took a step forward to pat L on the head, "Good boy. Now," he turned his attention to both boys, "can I trust you two to stay out of trouble?"

"Yes sir." Raito smiled, answering for the both of them.

"Have you found them yet Matsuda-san?" L asked, turning around to glance at the young police officer.

"Y-yeah, I got my keys right here."

"Then perhaps it's time for everyone to go home? It's getting rather late." L suggested.

"Yeah…" Matsuda offered, still hesitant.

As the chief and Matsuda made their goodbyes and left the room Aizawa took the opportunity to glare angrily at the two young detectives. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, and decided what should be done." He announced in a hushed tone once he was sure the chief was out of earshot. "And until then… please don't do anything-" he let his voice trail off sure that the boys got the message, they were geniuses after all.

Raito watched as the door closed behind Aizawa's retreating form, he was caught, it was all over. Slowly, hesitantly he turned to face his lover, L, the man his father was going to kill when he undoubtedly found out tomorrow.

"You hit me Raito-kun." L sighed as their eyes met, gently stroking the forming bruise on his right cheek.

"Yes." Raito sighed, _"God damn it, now is not the time to be horny!"_ He though as his eyes once again took in the detective's thin frame before settling on the other man's dark, innocent eyes. "I panicked." He confessed.

"I think that's it customary to apologize when you hurt someone unfairly." L stated matter of factly, wincing as he pressed a little too hard.

"Hey L?" Raito asked, moving a little closer to the detective.

"Yes?" L asked as if he weren't really interested.

"Shut up." Raito hissed before jumping forward to catch the other man's lips in his. After a prolonged minute of passionate kissing, L hesitantly pushed the younger man away.

"D-don't." He stuttered meekly. "We were just caught, and told-"

Raito sighed deeply, before pushing L down onto the floor below them. "If we were caught, then we might as well enjoy our moment of freedom while it's open to us."

"B-but…" L tried again, unable to keep his mind clear with the other man hovering above him.

Raito smiled darkly before leaning down to whisper in L's ear, his hot breath dancing across the other's skin, "I may not get a third chance to pound your beautiful body into the ground now, and I'll be damned if I pass up the chance." He paused to push his hips against L's, adding a quick second of pressure to extenuate his point before continuing, "And besides," he ground his groin into the other man's again, making the boy below him whimper, "I have to be sure that you remember it this time."

………………………………..

Well, that's all for now I'm afraid. Tell me what you think? I know a lot of you are asking for another sex scene, and in the next chapter I promise that they'll get on with it and get it on sort to speak. And I have some really interesting ideas about what Raito might be doing to L in the future that I might explore a bit later as well… cue evil laugh


	6. Chapter 6

It's done, it's done! At last it's done! I'm sorry this one took me so long, but I was struck with a killer bout of writer's block… TT This chapter was so hard for me to finish! But at least it's done now. Please tell me if you don't like this one. I don't think it any of my best work… it was so hard to write I'm afraid I wasn't able to complete it as well as I'd have liked to.

And thank you all for you patients! And a big thanks to xxx girl xxx for being my cheerleader and helping me through the worst of my block! Ok, now enough of me, on with the show!

……………………………………………….

"Nuh… Raito-kun!" L hissed as his lover began to lick and nibble on his ear. His hot breath traced the crook of L's neck hovering over the skin, but never touching, his hand's tracing L's thin chest so lightly it made him ache. "…more…" L gasped, arching up, desperate for the other man's touch to no avail, "Raito-kun, more…" he begged before he could think to stop himself.

Raito chuckled happily to himself, he just loved the way he could make this man beg. He pulled away from the man below him, playing with the idea of teasing him further, but ultimately decided against it. He had needs too after all. "Undress." He demanded in a low, husky voice.

"Raito-kun, I…" L half protested unsure but unable to finish.

Vaguely annoyed, Raito quickly leaned down and ran his knuckles across the crotch of L's jeans, pressing the seams against the man's hardening member. "I will not tell you again L. Undress." Raito commanded for a second time, his voice nothing more than a low growl that sent threatening shivers up Ruzaki's spine.

Satisfied, Raito jumped to his feet and hurried to the other side of the room, pulling the chain a little, but successfully making it to the door. Throwing a devious smile over his shoulder and to the now partially clothed detective before dramatically locking the door. L smiled despite himself, but quickly hid it behind his usual emotionless mask. He had been taught that such displays were a sign of weakness, and he could never be weak. If he was weak in front of people, it would get him killed.

L was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by Raito's hand stroking the tip of his cock, "Wake up." He sighed simply.

"I am awake Raito-kun." L sighed, turning his head slightly to hid the blush growing across his cheeks.

"Good." Raito smiled, sliding off his shirt, and letting it hang limply on the chain with L's. "Now," He started squeezing the head of L's dick suggestively, "I want to watch you get yourself off."

"You want me to…" L mumbled, his brain suddenly becoming too hazy to comprehend his lover's point.

"Please masturbate for me while I watch you." Raito growled.

"No… Raito-kun I…"

"Do it." Raito commanded, running his thumb across the head of L's penis, and smearing the few drops of pre-cum he found there. Raito leaned forward and whispered, "But don't cum." Into the other man's ear.

L moaned despite himself, with shaking hands he complied to his lover's request, stroking himself slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. His eye's shifted to the side as his breath began to come in rugged gasps, not daring to meet Raito's eyes.

"Yes…" Raito hissed though tightly closed lips. The look on the other man's face was nearly too much to bear. His dick tingled and twitched, screaming to be let out of it's tight denim prison, begging to be touched. Without looking away, Raito pulled off his own pants, and then his boxers, throwing them haphazardly to the side. It took all his strength not to grab onto his begging dick, but he had to make this last.

L's body was slick with sweat, as he worked his cock under his lover's watchful gaze, his eyes wide and hazy with pleasure. His lips were parted as he panted loudly. "Ahh… Raito-kun…" He mumbled more to himself that to his lover.

Raito crawled forward and, keeping their bodies as far apart as he could manage, pulled his lover off the wall he was leaning on and to his knees.

"Ra- oh…. Raito-kun?" L hissed between quiet moans.

"Don't stop." Raito commanded, slipping behind him, sitting down and leaning on the wall that his lover had just been occupying. With one hand Raito reached forward, between L's legs to tease the other man's balls, gently manipulating them until L nearly fell to the floor, pleasure overloading his senses. The other hand he slid down L's beautiful ass, slipping a finger into the man's tight passage. Leaning forward Raito took the pale skin of L's neck between his teeth, "Don't stop, and don't cum." He warned before biting down, hard.

L shuddered suddenly as Raito's exploring fingers found the sweet spot deep inside him. His body was sorely over stimulated, the building fire coursing though his body so strong it hurt as much as it pleased. "Raito, please… I'm… Ahh, I can't…" he tried hopelessly unable to form a coherent though.

Raito smiled happily, "Don't cum L, don't cum." He growled, pushing another finger inside the other man. With his other hand Raito quickly pushed L's hand away from his dick and squeezing the base, hard.

L bit back a howl as he was taken to the very peak of orgasm and then left there, teetering on the edge of blinding pleasure, but unable to move forward or backwards. Unable to think, L reached for his dick, but was quickly stopped by Raito's commanding voice.

"NO! Don't cum L, your not aloud to cum!" Raito plunged another finger into the man, at the same time quickening his pace, making L buck forward and torturing the man further. But after only a few minutes that felt like hours to the begging detective, Raito pulled his hand out of the man's ass and reached for his discarded pants. At the same time making sure to keep the other hand tightly wrapped around the base of the other's cock. Raito impatiently dug through his pant pocket before he was finally able to find his prize, a small tube of lotion.

With a faint smile, Raito pulled himself up and onto his knees, at the same time lowering the over stimulated detective until he was bent over on hands and knees in front of him. Then with his free hand he finally began to touch his own dick as he rubbed lotion down it's length.

"Are you ready L?" He asked, positioning himself against the other man's entrance. But L didn't answer, and Raito didn't expect him to, the man was just too far gone.

Raito took a deep breath and plunged in, spearing the detective on his pulsing length.

Tears formed around the edge of L's eyes as the pain hit him full force. His ached and shook, while his mind begged Raito to keep going, and to finally let him cum. And Raito didn't disappoint. Without giving L time to adjust the younger boy pulled all the way out before slamming back in with bruising force that made L howl below him. Raito's grip on L's engorged cock finally loosened, and much to L's joy, the other man's hand began to pump across his length. Their rhythm soon sped up, neither of them being able to last much longer.

The orgasm, as it hit L was absolutely mind blowing. He screamed as it rushed over him, wave after wave, until he was sure he would pass out. His body shuddered and his muscles tensed, clenching around Raito who came only seconds latter, screaming L's name.

And when it was over both boys collapsed onto the floor, panting, their body's dripping with sweat, neither able to move as their bodies slowly came down form their endorphin high. Slowly Raito rolled off of L and onto his back before pulling the detective to cuddle against his naked chest in a louse embrace.

"Will you remember it this time?" Raito asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"I'm not sure Raito-kun." L answered smiling deviously to himself.

"Ah…" Raito mused, acting as if he were suddenly deep in though. "Then there is only on solution."

"And what it that Raito-kun."

"I will have to fuck you again." He answered seriously.

"…Then I will need cake." L decided, equally as serious.

Raito laughed lightly before continuing, "I wish you would stop that."

"Stop what Raito-kun? Eating sugar?" L asked, preparing to fight to the death for his favorite treat.

"No," Raito answered, "Giving me reasons to love you."

……………………………..

Well, that's it. Sorry if it's a little short, but I really tried! Tell me what you think of this one if you will, and I'm sorry if it wasn't to you liking!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I know it took me a while, and I know this chapter's very short, but I explain everything at the end, so if you want to know, read it! If you don't, well then that's fine too.

Oh, and since I don't say it at the end, please review, your opinions are always welcome! And I don't mind if you flame if the story (or this particular chapter) deserves it. Your only as good as your reader's opinion of you, so please, fell free to tell me what you think.

………………………………………

Raito woke up confused. L lay cuddled against his chest, his raven hair tickling the inside of the younger man's nose, that brought him comfort, but… where were they? Hesitantly, he slowly peeled the older detective off of him, being careful not to disturbed the other man, and sat up sluggishly, to get a better look at his surroundings. He was in… the kitchen? How had they gotten there? He tried to think back, fighting the haze of sleep, they had been in the control room... entertaining themselves, and then again in the elevator, then the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedroom, the kitchen again… and, that must have been when they passed out. Raito smiled contently as the memories ran through his mind, one after the other. L was finally his. The man he'd fallen in love with belonged to him, and him alone.

"Raito-kun?" L mumbled sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eye's childishly as he gazed up at his lover.

"Go back to sleep." Raito smiled, running his hand through L's hair lovingly.

"Nuh-uh…" L mumbled, shaking his head stubbornly, not yet awake enough to form coherent thoughts.

"Why not?" Raito asked, chuckling despite himself.

"Your awake, and I have to be awake first." L answered, letting his eye's droop closed.

"Why is that?" Raito asked softly.

"Because…" L started, his voice trailing off as he faded back into sleep.

"Raito-kun? L? Why are the doors locked?" Matsuda's voice suddenly cut through their tender moment like a knife as he yelled into the outside intercom.

L shot straight up, his eye's startled and ridiculously wide, a vague look of panic running across his features. "Wha-" he questioned intelligently, looking to Raito for the answer.

"It's ok, Matsuda-san's just here for work." Raito explained. L's only reply was a slightly confused look. Raito sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. L rarely slept, and when he was did he was a fairly light sleeper, but if he was woken up by something other than himself it was near impossible to get him functional again.

"Just get dressed…" Raito finally commanded dully. After another unsure glance, L sluggishly complied.

Raito quickly threw on his pants and shirt still hanging off the handcuff chain before moving over to the intercom, only to find that he couldn't reach it.

"Hello? Guys? Is everything ok?" Matsuda called out, beginning to get distressed.

"Ryuzaki." Raito commanded.

"Mmmm?" L asked, looking up at the other man with hazy eyes now fully dressed, and mentally debating weather or not he could go back sleep without anyone noticing.

"I need to reach the intercom, could you move over this way a little?"

After a few seconds of hesitation in which L sadly mourned his lost sleep, he made a rather graceful scooting/ flopping over to the side movement that allowed Raito to just reach the intercom button.

"Hello Matsuda, we're all fine."

"Then why were the doors locked?" Matsuda asked unsure.

"L was feeling rather paranoid last night. But Matsuda, I think it would be best if we didn't work today. L seems… a bit out of it."

"Oh is he-"

"No! L growled from his fallen over position on the floor. "We're working."

"Oh, ok, then come unlock the doors so we can get in." Matsuda's voice crackled through the speaker gleefully.

"Us?" Raito asked nervously.

"Yes Aizawa-san's here too, and he looks kinda mad… Hey, what's wrong?"

"Shit." Raito hissed.

"What was that Raito-kun?" Matusda asked, "It sounded like you said…"

"I said just a bit!" Raito answered quickly, "We're coming down now."

"Oh, ok." Matsuda smiled.

"And please hurry," Aizawa's angry voice cut in, "I'd like to talk to the two of you before your father comes in."

"Yeah, no problem." Raito sighed, trying to steady his nerves.

…………………………………

Ok that's it… please don't kill me! I know it's short, and that it took me forever to update this time, but there's a reason for it! Really there is!

Ok, here's the deal. I'm heading off to Anime Expo on the 29th, so right now I'm really busy trying to set everything up for my one vacation a year. I cosplay, so I've been making costumes and my friend is the heading a big Rangers event so I'm also helping her with all the set up. So, with everything going on, I probably wont have time to update again until after AX is over (sometime after the 2nd). I'm sorry to everyone who has been reading this fic, but I promise I'll be back!

Oh, and if your going to AX feel free to look me up! I will be cosplaying as Pacman Ghost (I'm not kidding)!


End file.
